mamorumiyanofandomcom-20200214-history
Kimochi Tsunaide
Kimochi Tsunaide (きもちつないで。, lit Tied Feelings) is the third track of Mamoru Miyano's single Discovery, released on June 4, 2008. Lyrics Kanji = 目と閉じて　君を想った 今は　遠くにいるけど 輝いた日々　胸に刻んで 会えない時の　優しいメロディー So she said“I\'ll be with you” これ程　あふれる愛が Missing you　Missing you　気持ちつないで Missing you　届けたい　この想いを 触れて　ゆれる　Missing you 世界が変わる　夜は　そばにおいで Missing you 遥かなる　道の先に 君が　笑っているようで 手を伸ばしたら　少し痛みが 消えるかな、なんて　つぶやいてみる Stay with me, don\'t be afraid いつかは　たとり着けるさ Missing you　Missing you　気持ちつないで Missing you　満ちてゆく　心のまま 甘く　そよぐ　Missing you 愛しい笑顔　強く　抱きしめるよ Still love you All my life you\'ll be in my heart 変わらぬ　あふれる愛が Missing you　Missing you　気持ちつないで Missing you　届けたい　この想いを 触れて　ゆれる　Missing you 世界が変わる　夜は　そばにおいで I love you |-| Rōmaji = Me wo tojite kimi wo omotta Ima wa tooku ni iru kedo Kagayaita hibi mune ni kizande Aenai toki no yasashii MERODII So she said "I'll be with you" Kore hodo afureru ai ga Missing you missing you kimochi tsunaide Missing you todoketai kono omoi wo Furete yureru missing you Sekai ga kawaru yoru wa soba ni oide Missing you Haruka naru michi no saki ni Kimi ga waratte iru you de Te wo nobashitara sukoshi itami ga Kieru kana, nante tsubuyaite miru Stay with me, don't be afraid Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru sa Missing you missing you kimochi tsunaide Missing you michite yuku kokoro no mama Amaku soyogu missing you Itoshii egao tsuyoku dakishimeru yo Still love you All my life you'll be in my heart Kawaranu afureru ai ga Missing you missing you kimochi tsunaide Missing you todoketai kono omoi wo Furete yureru missing you Sekai ga kawaru yoru wa soba ni oide I love you |-| English = I close my eyes and think of you. Now you're far away, but... those shining days are engraved in my heart (like) a gentle melody for those times we cannot meet. So she said, "I'll be with you". The degree of this overflowing love is... Missing you, missing you, tie our emotions together Missing you, I want to send these thoughts to you. When I feel them, I tremble, missing you. Stay by me on nights when the world is changing. Missing you At the end of a distant road, it seems like you're laughing. I muttered to myself "If I extend my hands to you will the pain disappear a little?" Stay with me, don't be afraid. Someday, I'll reach you. Missing you, missing you, tie our emotions together. Missing you, my heart is filling up with these feelings. Softly, they flutter. Missing you. I hold your precious smile tightly. (I) still love you. All my life, you'll be in my heart. This unchanging, overflowing love is... Missing you, missing you, tie our emotions together. Missing you, I want to send these thoughts to you. When I feel them, I tremble, missing you. Stay by me on nights when the world is changing. I love you. References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Songs